


Journey

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Fma, but a girl can dream.</p><p>This was written for fma_fic_contest on livejournal - prompt 312 Drift</p><p>Hohenheim reflects on his lot in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey

Journey

When I was human, all I wanted was to really live. Now that I’m immortal, I’m still trying to work that part out. I desired to make something of my life. I wanted to be more than just Slave Number 23. And in the end, I got this wish in the most horrific way possible.

I’m sorry for my part in this, my friends..

I spent years trying to find myself again in the maelstrom of the lost souls within me. I got to know every single one of them; I had the time after all. I can hardly separate their desires and emotions and memories from my own human ones.

One is all and all is one.

I drifted aimlessly for years, never staying in one place for long. I travelled through many countries and swallowed all the knowledge I could muster. What else was there to do with my immortality?

Will you wait for me, Trisha?

One day, I found my other half – my soulmate. She’s the kindest person I know, that she could love a monster like me. And then we created two new lives together. For a while, I got to pretend that I wasn’t an abomination. I loved and was loved in return.

I’ll make the world a safer place, boys.

Edward and Alphonse showed me how unselfish and unconditional love can be. I now know what it means to be a father. And I know that I have to find a way to make sure Father and the Homunculi don’t succeed in their plans. For those boys, my boys…for the world.

Will you help me, my friends? 

I’m not sure if I have a home anymore. Do I have a right to even go back there? If I do go back, will they even know me. I guess it doesn’t really matter as long as my plan succeeds.

We will succeed together, Hohenheim.


End file.
